Detention
by kimchiiyuu
Summary: Who knew detention was actually a lustful event?
1. Detention part 1

"DETENTION? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Well, Mr. Phantomhive, you were 10 minutes late for homeroom"

_Urrrrghhhhh_

He gave me the detention slip, saying:

**Name: Ciel Phantomhive**

**Detention Time/Room: Afterschool (4 PM)/224**

**Reason: 10 minutes late for homeroom**

"I'm ashamed of you! You were my best student… now, just accept the detention and leave"

"Yes, Tanaka-Sensei"

_That fucking old hag._

I just can't protest against him. He's too scary. If you listen to his voice tone, it's so damn scary. Plus, his eyes are like shooting daggers at you! Aren't old hags supposed to be nice? I've never been in detention before, so I don't know the teacher. What if it was one sexy teacher who wants to be raped?

WHAT THE HELL? I'M ONLY 13!

.

.

.

It was afterschool…

Oh joy.

I was surprised to death when a familiar girl jumped on my back. We ended up falling backwards.

"Ouch…"

"Hey Ciel!"

_Elizabeth ._

"How could you be like that?"

"I bet you're just sad because you got detention! You're lucky!"

"Elizabeth, How the hell can I be lucky when I got detention? Try to be in my situation at least, see how you like it!"

"Ehh? You haven't heard? I heard the detention supervisor in that room is hot!"

_What the hell is with your crazy mind?_

"Well, I'll be heading off to detention"

And I just left without saying a goodbye. She doesn't even deserve a goodbye.

.

.

I'm finally in room 224, where detention is usually held. I've never been in this room before, considering I've never been in detention.

I fixed my appearance, at least looking like a normal student. I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door. To my surprise, I was the only one getting detention today.

I greeted the supervisor, without knowing his name.

"Good afternoon, Sensei"

He just smiled. He's not like other teachers. He's nice… and beautiful.

_So this is what Elizabeth meant… as in hot._

_His edgy haircut, covering a part of his face. His dark crimson eyes, that is haunting. I'm going down to his attire. A tuxedo, he has style. When he stood up, moved to a couch next to his desk to read his book more comfortably, I went further down, to his slightly shaped abs that you can see through what he is wearing, since he was wearing tight clothes. I went more further, to his cro-_

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

"Are you okay?"

"Oh! Umm.. err.. yes"

He went closer, I felt my heartbeat race up.

"You know, I heard you were a good student. Why are you here?"

_Oh god… Get me out of this situation._

"I was ten minutes late for homeroom, sir"

_Since when was Sir in my vocabulary… This guy is seriously mesmerizing me!_

"Ahh… Okay then. Please don't call me sir. The name is Sebastian Michaelis"

"Ahh, okay, **Michaelis-sensei**"

_So weird saying that._

He then sat down in a chair, facing me.

"So, this place is for bad students. And you're considered as a good student"

"Yes I heard"

_SHIT! GET ME OUT OF HERE._

"And from now on, you're considered as a bad student"

"…"

_WTF? Where is this heading?_

"And bad students need to face punishment"

_Punishment? _

I stayed silent.

"Well, do you agree?"

I can't deny him. I'm too brainwashed by his looks. All I can do is agree or obey him. I nodded my head, not bothering to speak.

"And you're considered as a bad student"

I tried to look up, but in the end, I ended up looking into his eyes, locking our gazes.

_To be honest, I don't care about the punishment. I seem to want this._

"Guessing from your gaze, you want this punishment do you?"

"Y-yes"

_STOP STUTTERING ._

"Then beg for it"

_Gross…._

"Michaelis-Sensei, please punish me anyway you like!"

_WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. I. SAY?_

"Good"

He grabbed my chin with his right hand, while his left hand was caressing me. His face went centimeters closer as the seconds go by. The next thing I felt, was crashing my lips against his.


	2. Detention Part 2

"_Michaelis-Sensei, please punish me anyway you like!"_

_WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. I. SAY?_

"_Good"_

_He grabbed my chin with his right hand, while his left hand was caressing me. His face went centimeters closer as the seconds go by. The next thing I felt, was crashing my lips against his. _

_._

_._

_._

_Now that I thought of it, what is a 13 year old doing kissing a person who is the same gender as him? And what's worse? This guy is in the early 20's! (Ciel guessed from his appearance)_

Our lips were in contact. I wished this could happen longer, but I pushed him off me, trying to break the kiss because both of us were lacking oxygen. **(Love like oxygen – SHINee xDDDD)**

His next move surprised me. Once we got enough breath again, he pulled me for another kiss. But this time, he took advantage of me. He started caressing me everywhere. Starting from the chest further down to my abdomen, then he went very close to my 'thing'. But he missed it. He continued down to my thigh, slapping it. I tried to react using words, but when my mouth opened, his tongue slipped in my cavern.

"Mmmnnmm…."

_GAHHHHH! A GAY ASSHOLE TOOK MY FIRST KISS!_

Then my conscience spoke,

_Stop the denial_

_YOU THINK I'M ON DENIAL RIGHT NOW?_

_It's quite obvious._

_Shut up. Okay… you know what? FINE! I DO LIKE IT_

_Victory._

He played around with my cavern, making sure he touched every last part of my mouth using his tongue. Without thinking, I started fighting for dominance. It soon became a battle for dominance. It was quite obvious. In the end, he won the short fight and broke the kiss, with a thin thread of saliva still connected from our mouths.

"You know, this is punishment. And you seem to be enjoying it"

I stayed quiet, trying to piece my thoughts. Hoping that I can figure out what just happened.

The next thing I saw was a pair of handcuffs.

_This guy… IS RAPING ME?_

He handcuffed one of my wrists, then connected the handcuffs to one of the legs of the desks (I don't know how to explain it… you should get it.. right?).

"Sensei"

He kneeled down, dangerously close to my face again. With one of his thighs close to my crotch, he started rubbing that area using his thigh. I have to be honest, but that felt good.

"Ahh…."

I tried to hold back the moaning.

"I know you're holding back. Moan as loud as you want, scream my name out loud if you have to"

"It's not that, it's just that feels good, sensei"

I shouldn't have said that. But anyways, he kept going faster with the rubbing. Seriously, my pants feel tight.

"Ahhnn…"

I even said it in a seductive tone. That's just gross.

He kept going with the rubbing. But then, he stopped. That was probably the best thing I've felt! What's happening next?

_Oh shit…_

He started playing with the belt of his pants. I'm feeling that tight feeling again. Once when he knew I gave full attention to him, he unbuckled the belt, and stripped in front of me?...

_OMG! His thighs are shaped… and his 'thing'…._

All of the sudden, a red haired man came to haunt both of us.

.

.

.

.

"**WAH!"**

I shot straight up from my sleeping state. But all I saw is the familiar decorations, which belonged to my room.

"Young master?"

I then looked around, seeing where that voice came from. When I saw the figure, I went back lying down, almost looking like I fainted. But he knew what that reaction was…

"Had a nightmare?"

"Yes Sebastian… A **very** weird dream"

I saw a smirk planted on his face… pfffft.

"What's with the smirk?"

"What kind of weird nightmare?"

"You shouldn't do that to your master"

"My deepest apologies, young master"

I then told him to leave for a little while, giving me time to recollect my thoughts. That was one heck of a dream.

I'm going outside for fresh air.

I wore my clothes myself, since Sebastian left them on my nightstand.

.

.

"So, did the elixir worked?"

"Lau, he was freaking out!"

"Aww… first time you're devious to your master"

"Ahh.. but I feel guilty"

"I know, being disloyal like that! But you saw his reaction anyway"

"Thanks for the elixir! That should have gave him one heck of a dream"

"Don't worry about it Sebastian! Ran-Mao and I have errands.."

**EVIL LAUGH**

Not noticing a pair of eyes and ears glued to their conversation.

* * *

><p><span>Yuijun-chan's rants!<span>

GAH!

You really think I'm going to go further with the smut scene? Please… I'm not the best at writing smut xD… I'm so devious when it comes to blocking xDD

If you think it is the end… well it is! 8D….

I planned it as a two-shot story. Since I can't be bothered writing a long story! But don't worry… at some stage, I will give you the sequel! And this time, I wont block them like what I did =P…

Till the next story (If possible?),

Junni-eonni! (eonni is Korean for sister.. btw)


End file.
